


Drugged

by Fangirlwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Look At Them I Love Them So Much, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting
Summary: Janus slips something into Virgil's drink.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> Another March Ado About Nothing prompt, where I take whumpt prompts and make them as fluffy as possible. Is this a stretch? Maybe. Do I care? Absolutely not.

Janus made sure the item was slipped into Virgil’s milkshake before the meal, by one of the waiters. For full affect Virgil should probably not use a straw, so Janus made sure the waiter put a spoon in the milkshake. Virgil would probably be confused, so Janus had them put a spoon in his too so it would seem like a theme. He’d also made sure they were seated on the balcony by themselves, because Virgil would definitely not want this to happen around other people.

He could tell Virgil was frazzled from his day at work by the time he arrived. He dropped into the seat across from Janus with a loud exhausted sigh.

“Rough day?” Janus asked.

“Kathy,” Virgil proclaimed, as if that explained everything. He looked up at Janus. “I swear I am so done with that woman. She’s a Karen, Janus. She is absolutely a Karen.”

“And yet her name is Kathy,” Janus said with a smirk.

“Oh fuck off, you know what I meant,” Virgil said. “You’re not Logan.”

Janus chuckled. “Fair enough. I ordered our food, I hope that’s okay. I just figured you wouldn’t want to think about it when you got here.”

“Ah, you know me well,” Virgil said with a nod. “And you know what I like. I trust you.”

“Now that’s a statement I’m still not used to hearing,” Janus said with a much more genuine smile.

Virgil winced. “Sorry.”

“Hey, no, I wasn’t trying to make you feel guilty,” Janus said, grabbing Virgil’s hand across the table. “I love you. I’m glad things got better between us.”

Virgil smiled a little up at him. “…love you too,” he muttered, almost inaudible.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I love you too, asshole,” Virgil said, squeezing Janus’ hand tighter. “What food did you get me?”

“Filet mignon, fries, and a chocolate milkshake.”

Virgil stared at him. “Oh my god I’m never trusting you again. Janus! The filet mignon is like the most expensive thing on the menu, I told you I don’t have money!”

“Relax, I’m paying.”

“I told you not to do that too!”

“It’s a special occasion.”

Virgil gave him a confused look. “It’s not our anniversary.”

“No,” Janus agreed.

“So what’s the special occasion?”

“I love you and I wanted to treat you.”

Virgil’s cheeks turned pink. “You’re a sap,” he mumbled.

“Tell no one.”

The food arrived a couple minutes later and the two of them continued to talk as they ate, with Janus getting considerably more nervous the closer Virgil got to the bottom of his milkshake. Janus finished his meal first, and proceeded to continue talking very casually (he hoped), while squeezing his hands together far too tightly under the table.

Finally, as Janus was pretty sure he was about to burst from nerves, Virgil’s face twisted up with the spoonful of shake he put in his mouth. Janus bit his lip as Virgil spit out the object into his hand.

“What the hell—” Virgil started, and then stopped almost instantly. He stared at the ring long enough for Janus to climb up and get down on one knee in front of Virgil’s chair.

Virgil’s gaze snapped down to him, eyes wide.

“Virgil,” Janus said, trying to ignore the way his voice was shaking a little. “We really have been through heaven and hell together. But I could not be happier about where we ended up. I love you. I want to be with you. If you’ll have me, I want to be a part of your life for the rest of it.”

Virgil pressed a hand over his mouth, and Janus was pretty sure those were tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Virgil,” Janus asked. “Will you marry me?”

“Oh my god you’re such an asshole,” Virgil whispered, and Janus laughed, pretty sure he was crying a little himself.

Virgil climbed off the chair and grabbed Janus’ face, pulling theirs lips together. Janus wrapped his arms around from behind, just in time for Virgil to pull back and press their foreheads together instead.

“I would marry you over and over,” Virgil whispered.

Janus smiled wider, definitely crying now, and pulled them both in for another kiss.

“I want to get married on the winter solstice,” Virgil murmured against Janus’ lips. “So we can make the darkest day of the year a little brighter.”

“And you call me a sap,” Janus murmured back. “Patton could bake cookies with the amount of sugar in that sentence.”

“I’m your sap,” Virgil said, moving to press his head into Janus’ solider.

“Well, then I suppose I’m your sap too,” Janus said, squeezing Virgil a little tighter.

“You’re my  _ fiancé,” _ Virgil said, and Janus heard the joy in his voice. He laughed, just as much joy in his own.

“I love you,” Virgil said, leaning back and taking hold of Janus’ face like he was holding something precious. “I’m never letting you go ever again.”

Janus reached up to the table where the ring was as well as a napkin next to it, wiping it off and slipping it on Virgil’s finger. “Well that’s good,” he replied. “Because I can’t think of any place I would rather be.”


End file.
